ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Gu
(Current Timeline)|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Disciple(s) = Yun Che (Different Timeline) Su Ling'er (Current Timeline)|Allies = Yun Che Su Ling'er Yun Family|Occupation = Medical Saint|Affiliation = Illusory Demon Realm Yun Family|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Azure Cloud Continent|title1 = |Age = |Relatives = Yun Che (Adoptive Son - Different Timeline)|Hair = White|First Appearance = Prologue (Mentioned) Chapter 891 (Appearance)|Chinese = 云谷|Pinyin = Yún gǔ|Legacies = Li Suo Legacy|image1 = Yun Gu.png|Manhua Yun Gu.jpg|Fanmade|First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 1}} The Medical Saint or Yun Gu is a resident of the Azure Cloud Continent. In Yun Che's second life on the Azure Cloud Continent, Yun Gu was Yun Che's adoptive father and master. He found an abandoned baby and named him Yun Che. He raised and taught Yun Che how to be a nice and humble person. He also passed on his knowledge of medicine and, when he died, gave him the Sky Poison Pearl. Yun Gu found a medical scroll by chance and spent his entire lifetime studying it. By understanding thirty percent of it, he was able to become a heaven defying genius doctor. He named it the Heavenly Medicine Manual and also taught it to Yun Che. Appearance He had a long white beard, long white brows, and long white hair, yet his face was not the least bit covered with wrinkles and his eyes were as clear as water. His entire figure looked as if he was a celestial walking out from the clouds as his body exuded an extraordinary and dustless brilliance. History Second life The master of Yun Che during his life on the Azure Cloud Continent. When Yun Che was a baby he found him abandoned, he welcomed him and taught him everything he knows about medicine. He has saved countless people, a person who seek neither profit nor fame. He was the original owner of the Sky Poison Pearl, but he never used the poison, he only used alchemy to extract, melt, and ultimately produce holy medicines to save millions of lives. When being forced to die by pursuit of the Sky Poison Pearl he gave it to Yun Che and it asked him to not look for revenge for those that killed him. Actual life Yun Gu was cornered by the three largest sects of the Azure Cloud Continent due to possessing the Sky Poison Pearl, as in the other timeline. However, this time the sects pursuing him were the leaders of the entire continent, as opposed to the first-class sects of the other timeline and also wanted the poisonous power of the Sky Poison Pearl, as opposed to the purifying powers of the other timeline. Yun Che encountered Yun Gu and rescued him. Yun Che paralyzed the sect masters of the three main sects and captured the elites present there, who were then let go by Yun Gu. Later, Yun Che and Su Ling'er asked him to come to the Illusory Demon Realm with them as it was too dangerous for him to remain on the Azure Cloud Continent. There, Yun Che organized a playground for him in the Yun family house. Yun Gu later verified Little Demon Empress's condition and agreed to treat her. He then took Su Ling'er as his disciple to convey the work of his life and treat the Little Demon Empress because the doctor needs to be a woman with an abundance of Yin Qi. The process of treatment involves touching together their sacred gardens. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Yun Family Category:Medical Practitioner Category:Status Unknown